SdKfz 10
The SdKfz 10 was a half-track used by Germany during World War II. Description It had a gasoline powered, 100 hp, Maybach HL 42TRKM engine capable of propelling the SdKfz 10 at speeds of up to 64.3 km/h. It also had a 7 speed forward, 3 speed reverse transmission and a torsion bar suspension system. The SdKfz 10 had a crew of two plus six passenger capability and there was no armor for the crew. The weight was 4,900 kg and the length was 4.7 metres. There was no armament on the SdKfz 10 besides the weapons that passengers carried and there was no armor protection. The windshield of the SdKfz 10 was removable and a canvas could also be set up. The SdKfz 10's height (1.6 meters) along with its waterproofness was sufficient enough to cross fairly deep water as well.http://www.lonesentry.com/ordnance/l-zgkw-1t-sd-kfz-10-light-semitrack-prime-mover.html The maximum range of the SdKfz 10 on roads was 283.2 km while the maximum range cross-country was 149.6 km. Fuel capacity was also 110 liters and the chassis of the SdKfz 10 would be the base for the SdKfz 250. Variants The SdKfz 10 had 5 variants that were each modified for different purposes. The first variant was the SdKfz 10/1 and it was a chemical detection vehicle. It had fair use by the Nebeltruppen and it was first produced in 1940. The second variant was the SdKfz 10/2 and it was a chemical decontamination vehicle. The SdKfz 10/2 had eight tanks for chemicals so there was a maximum crew of two. The fuel capacity was increased to 190 liters and the process of spreading the chemicals reduced the speed to about 20 km/h. The third variant was meant for spreading poisonous gas. It carried 500 liters of gas in a large tank and the few vehicles made were assigned to the Nebeltruppen. The SdKfz 10/4 and SdKfz 10/5 were very similar in that the main difference were the different guns. The SdKfz 10/4 carried the FlaK 30 while the SdKfz 10/5 carried the FlaK 38. The SdKfz 10/4 was slightly taller and wider than the original model and it sometimes featured an 8 mm gun shield.http://www.wwiivehicles.com/germany/half-tracks/sdkfz-10.asp The same was true for the SdKfz 10/5 which featured an even more modified mount to fit the FlaK 38. The carrying capacity for both vehicles was about 280 rounds. History The SdKfz 10 was first developed in 1937 and continued to serve until the end of World War II in Europe. Before use, the SdKfz 10 had a number of prototypes including the D II 1, the D II 2, the D II 3, the D4, the D6, and finally the D7 which was the mass-produced model. Although, the D6 model had limited use and it had a Maybach NL 38TRK engine. The SdKfz 10 saw average use by Germany and especially so on the Eastern Front. The manufacturers of the SdKfz 10 ranged from Demag to Büssing-NAG and production totals reached about 14,000 models. References Category:German Vehicles Category:Half-Tracks Category:German Half-Tracks Category:SdKfz 10 Category:Vehicles